totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Jungle Boogie
Jungle Boogie is episode 22 of Season 6. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *Trent *Shelly Junglelove Synopsis Aggressively growing plant life starts to overtake various parts of the world, so Jerry pulls the girls from their Spring Break to have them check it out. And as they do, the spies immediately find themselves having to battle the plants which seem to have turned on them. Ultimately, they discover that the plants are starting to take over the world and someone is behind the scheme, and that someone turns out to be a woman named Shelly Junglelove. Her goal is to overrun the world with her special, aggressive, fast-growing planets so that she can turn back the Earth's clock. It's up to the spies to weed-whack Shelly and save the planet. In the B-story, the spies spend Spring Break on the beach, where Clover tries out to become a Super Sunny Tropics sunscreen spokesmodel. Gadgets *Any Language Descrambler Watch *Catch All Titanium Spider Web *Catsuit *Compowder *Cool Catcher Clue Collector *Expandable Cable Bungee Belt *Helicopter *Ice Queen Perfume **Freeze Spray Breath Spray *Jet aircraft *Jetpack Backpack *Pogo Bounce Sandal *Submarine **Periscope **Torpedo with 3 person capacity *Vision Goggles Trivia *The WOOHP handbook has vehicle specifications. *Jerry Lewis has a new model of his wallet Compowder. *Mandy says "Closer", a combination of Clover and loser. Gallery she2.JPG|Shelly Junglelove in the shadows. she0.JPG|Shelly Junglelove epi69.JPG|Shelly Junglelove uses her vines to catch a truck. clo101.JPG|Clover relaxing at spring break. tsran101.JPG|Clover with a flyer about a beach model contest. clo103.JPG|Clover daydreams of becoming famous. mandy26.JPG|Clover and Mandy at war again. clo104.JPG|Clover screams at Jerry for interrupting her plans yet again. al43.JPG|Alexandra jer69.JPG|Jerry Lewis explains the new mission. tsback44.JPG|Various cities have been overrun by vegetation. spies163.JPG|Alexandra, Clover, and Samantha gad132.JPG|Jerry hands out gadgets. gad133.JPG|Any Language Descrambler Watch gad433.JPG|Freeze Spray Breath Spray Gad432.jpg|Catch All Titanium Spider Web gad135.JPG|Torpedo epi70.JPG|Plant vines sprout out of a building in Rio. gad449.JPG|Pogo Bounce Sandal epi71.JPG|A plant attacks. gad455.JPG|Using the Cool Catcher Clue Collector on a plant. gad136.JPG|Sam contacts Jerry through the Compowder. spies164.JPG|Alex, Sam, and Clover confused over the bizarre mission. spies165.JPG|The first part of the contest. clo105.JPG|Clover talks about her upcoming pose. mandy27.JPG|Mandy does her frog pose. mandy20.JPG|Clover and Mandy competing. jer70.JPG|Jerry Lewis as a beachcomber. gad137.JPG|Jerry's wallet Compowder. jet7.JPG|The girls in the WOOHP jet. al56.JPG|Alex is attacked by one of Junglelove's plants. she3.JPG|Junglelove steps out. she4.JPG|Junglelove ready to attack. she5.JPG|Junglelove pleased with how her evil plan is going. sam303.JPG|Sam uses Freeze Spray Breath Spray on a plant. gad437.JPG|The plant shatters. al57.JPG|Alex is freed. epi72.JPG|Weakness discovered: ice. gad138.JPG|Jetpack Backpack taking flight. trent13.JPG|Trent and Mandy mandy28.JPG|Mandy is chased by one of Junglelove's killer plants. gad139.JPG|WOOHP Jet aircraft lands. she8.JPG|Junglelove arrives. she9.JPG|Junglelove is grounded. gad140.JPG|Sam uses the Any Language Descrambler Watch. she10.JPG|Shelly Junglelove is captured by her own plants. she11.JPG|Defeated as Helicopters arrive. clo106.JPG|Clover is hopeful. clo107.JPG|Clover learns that Mandy won. mandy29.JPG|Mandy goes on stage to accept her prize. mandy30.JPG|Mandy learns that the prize is getting to clean the beach. Category:Season 6